Ayumi Hoshizora
Ayumi Hoshizora is a crazy and insane girl. She can also be pretty much of a hothead at times. Her catchphrase is "Go to Hell" History When Ayumi was only 9 years old, her mother died of cancer forcing her to stay with her father in Yuhara. Two years later, her father also died his condition was unknown. When she attended her first year of school, all the first years feared that she's an omnicidal monster, having no qualms about causing global genocide for her own gain thus having Riko forcing her to be expelled from school. However, when she was about to use her strong attack to defeat Ergo in ZEPC15, she tells Yumi and Natsumi how much she was thankful for having people like you that would have changed her life forever. Furthermore, she hands Natsumi her stuffed starfish she has had since she went to the aquarium when she was only four years old. She defeats Ergo with a charged Moon Shot and then falls off the Moon Mech. She then realizes how much pain she has been inflicted over the years. Personality She has a pretty energetic mood but she has problems with social behaviour. It's been stated that she either never learned or never bothered to learn social skills. However, she has an unpredictable personality. That being she can also be psychopathic. In addition to giving constant yells, she always wears a very wild expression. She can be short temper and hotheadedness; she hates when people show him disrespect and just a few snarky comments or oppositions are enough to send her into a furious frenzy. Hobbies * Stargazing * Running * Chasing wild sheep Description In her civilian form, she has short magenta hair and magenta colored eyes and wears a short sleeve pink shirt except for her light blue jeans and black tennis shoes. As Cure Moon, her hair changes to a purple pompadour style and her eyes change into green Relationships * Carol Akatsuki - She always obey orders from her. But the two also seem to have some sort of comedy together * Zazz - From Carol's perspective, she sees the two as pretty close * Yumi Tomoe - Sometimes her advice on food would make her stronger * Natsumi Midorikawa - She and Natsumi have polar opposite styles but like Carol, they´ve also been friends since grade school and are both fans of Suruki. In reality, Natsumi really cares for her. * Satoko Tsukihara - The one that gave her the stuffed rabbit when she was little * Riko Kimura - Riko's "new student" she tries to get her to settle down Cure Moon Like the other members, she also has a Zeti Pact. She calls forth Zazz and he gets in the Pact and then she says "Zeti, Metamorphose!" and starts shaking it like crazy. Deadly Moon As Deadly Moon, her hair becomes a more vivid shade of purple, as she's given a grey cape with the night sky pattern on the front. Attacks * Moon Shot Etymology Hoshizora (星空?): 星 (hoshi?) means "star" and 空 (sora?) means "sky", coming together to become "starry sky", alluding to Cure Moon's powers of the "night sky". Ayumi (あゆみ?): Ayumi (あゆみ) means "walking" or "progressing". Songs * Go to Hell * What if ~ Watashi no Kimochi * Soul Believer * Kaierimichi Duets * Trigger Happy Havoc with Carol Akatsuki and Natsumi Midorikawa * Sunshine Song with Yumi Tomoe and Riko Kimura * It Takes Two to Dance! with Satoko Tsukihara * ORBITAL BEAT (Lost Hex) with Natsumi Midorikawa As Deadly Six * Strike! Zeti Precure with Carol Akatsuki, Yumi Tomoe, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura * Seinaru Hi no Inori with Carol Akatsuki, Yumi Tomoe, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura * Guilty Eyes Fever with Carol Akatsuki, Yumi Tomoe, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura * Mikazuki with Carol Akatsuki, Yumi Tomoe, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Riko Kimura Trivia * She is the 3rd cure with a star motif, the first being Hikawa Iona and second being Amanogawa Kirara and then Kagayaki Homare Gallery Ayumi_Hoshizora.png|Ayumi Hoshizora (civilian) Cure Moon 2.0.png|Cure Moon Ayumi Hoshizora profile.jpg|Profile 1st years 001.jpg|1st years in the 1st OP Category:Zeti Precure Category:ZetiZaverick's characters Category:Pink Cures